The Store Clerk
by trunswicked
Summary: Just before he turned away, he managed to steal a glance at the boy's red and white badge on his chest- his nametag. "Shane", he thought it said, but he had left the store before he could be entirely sure.


_Devin Trunswick sighed as he stepped up to a small convenience store's automatic doors. He was running errands for his father *yet again*, and this time, it was a pack of Coke that he had to get. Stepping into the store, he immediately saw the refrigerated section in the very back where all the drinks were. He made a beeline for the Soda section, opened the door- not even flinching at the cold air that was let out, he was used to the cold after all- and picked out the pack of Coke that his father wanted. He closed the door shut and carried the Coke to the main counter. Setting it down atop the counter and rummaging around in his pockets for the $10 bill that his father gave him, he looked up, and-  
was faced to a boy not even a year older than him. He had short, somewhat curly blonde hair, a handsome face, and piercing blue eyes. When the light coming in from the windows caught the boy's face, Devin could have swore that his eyes had a glint of gold-yellow in them.  
"Hello," the boy said cheerily, taking the pack of Coke and typing something into the cash register. Devin handed him the $10 bill, and the boy opened the cash register's drawer and put the bill in, exchanging it for a few quarters that he gave to Devin. "Will that be all for today?" the boy asked.  
"Yes, thank you." Devin nodded awkwardly, taking his pack of Coke off of the counter and stuffing his spare change into his pocket. Just before he turned away, he managed to steal a glance at the boy's red and white badge on his chest- his nametag. "Shane", he thought it said, but he had left the store before he could be entirely sure. 'I wonder if he'll show up again', he mused, knowing deep inside that this was probably the first and last time he'd ever see the boy again._

_-_

_The third time that Devin visited the store, he was to get a coffee mug. Once again, after he had picked out a mug, he stood facing the boy that he now knew as Shane. They had discovered that they go to the same high school- Erdas High- except that Devin was a sophomore and Shane was a junior, so of course they didn't ever notice eachother before.  
Shane looked up. "Hi again," he smiled warmly. Devin tsked, handing out his money to Shane, who gladly took it. After a few moments, Shane looked up again. "Are you going to be a regular customer at this store, or what?" he grinned cheekily at Devin's annoyed reaction. "My father's a lazy old man, so I have to do all his work for him!" he crossed his arms. "My brother's too young to go out on his own anyway, so someone's gotta do it."  
"Brother?" Shane looked at him curiously.  
"His name's Dawson. He annoys me to no end," Devin grumbled.  
"I should know it," Shane laughed a bit. "Will that be all?"  
"Yeah. See'ya later" Devin replied, clutching his plastic bag close to him as he turned and walked out of the store. Before he walked out the door, though, he caught Shane waving at him, feeling his cheeks get hot._

_-_

_The sixth time Devin returned to the store, he walked in through the automatic doors and- stopped.  
Behind the main counter, Shane was there, talking and making small hand gestures to a tall, pale girl. She wore a black headband, her black outfit tight against her torso. While Shane was talking, she looked like she was completely ignoring him, picking dirt out of her long nails. It made Devin annoyed for some reason.  
When he walked up to the counter, Shane looked over and lit up. "Hi, Devin," he grinned. The girl beside him continued to look uninterested. "Running errands again? Oh- this is Drina!"  
"Pleased to meet you," Devin gave her a cold blue stare, Drina's pale blue eyes staring right back. "Same to you," she nodded at him. She then turned to Shane. "It's time that I leave,"  
"Oh, okay." Shane leaned in to give her a short hug. Devin felt a pang of emotion-jealousy?- and glared at Drina as she turned and walked past him and out of the store.  
"My sister's sort of...strange," Shane told him, looking embarrassed. "She doesn't come to visit often,"  
"Sister?" Devin couldn't stop himself from blurting it out. "I thought she was your girlfriend or something!"  
Shane blinked at him, and then burst out laughing.  
"What the hell's so funny?" Devin grit his teeth, feeling strangely angry.  
"Devin," Shane managed to say between laughs, "Devin, there's no need to be jealous,"  
"I'm not jealous! I don't even know you- you're a store clerk!" Devin almost died of embarrassment that his jealousy was that noticeable. "Just take my stuff!"  
Shane's laughing died down and he exchanged the cash that Devin gave him. He returned the spare change and a receipt. Devin already muttered a "bye" and ran out of the store before he could think about how strange it was that Shane gave him a receipt.  
That was, until he looked down and read it. At the bottom, in almost perfect handwriting, was a phone number.  
Devin wanted to explode._


End file.
